


哥，疼！（肉部分）

by NoJoy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJoy/pseuds/NoJoy
Summary: 黄暴预警





	哥，疼！（肉部分）

**Author's Note:**

> 谁能教教我ao3这些标签什么怎么填啊！我都胡填的，，

“啊哈……混蛋……停下……痛！”

Loki的脖颈随着下体内巨物的深入逐渐形成一个脆弱的弧度，不停的喘息着。

Thor轻咬Loki的耳垂，嘴唇又顺着脖颈向下，留下一路湿漉漉的吻痕，又含住他的喉结，再到锁骨。

Loki却无暇顾及他的动作，像是Thor在自己乳珠上扭动的指尖，或者在自己腰上屁股上肆意滑动的手。他现在只能清晰的感受到体内的东西是怎么慢慢撑开小穴的每一寸褶皱，渐渐顶到深处的，包括肠壁火辣辣的痛，以及一丝丝异样的酸麻。

“啊哈……别，别动了……唔~”终于，连阴茎的根部都被Loki硬生生的吃了进去。他的小穴被撑得满当当的，穴口不住的收缩却无济于事。

Loki都快哭出来了，第一次屁股里弄进去这么大东西的感觉可不好受。他无助的抱住Thor，一边试图哀求这个蠢货让他休息一下。可Thor根本不给他机会，在他开口的瞬间就吻住了他，贪婪的在Loki口中掠夺空气，同时下身缓慢的动了起来。

Thor听见Loki发出了一声像猫叫一样的呜咽，但被他碾碎在了唇齿之间，他把环在弟弟腰上的胳膊收紧，像要把他勒进自己的骨肉似的，另一只大手捏住他的腰侧，挺动的腰身愈加快速起来。

Loki忍不住的想叫，想把又疼又麻又酸的感觉全都发泄出来，他皱着眉闭上了眼睛，可还是能想象到自己坐在Thor怀里，整个身体贴在Thor身上，腰被他揉在手里向前挺去，形成一弧漂亮的曲线，屁股却在后面被大阴茎顶的上上下下，自己的双臂还环住始作俑者的脖子，和他吻得难舍难分。

哦，真是去他*的淫荡。

等Thor放过了他被吮吸得红肿的嘴唇，Loki已经被操得双目失神，嘴角流下一丝迷乱的银丝，腰身软了下去，双手无力的推着Thor的胸膛，小嘴在被放开的那一瞬间就开始被赦免似的叫起来，他的声音从第一次的性爱开始就没有停过。

“啊，啊嗯……哥……停……太痛了——”

“——还痛吗？你确定？”Thor的嘴角勾起，带着宠溺的笑去吸吮Loki的脖子，留下一个个淡红的印记——它们在天就会变成深红的草莓色。下身的顶撞从没停过，这让Loki怀疑他的哥哥是个永动机。

Loki经这么一说，突然感觉一种从未有过的情欲在身体里炸开，酥麻的电流流过小穴直击心脏，他莫名的开始想扭动屁股迎合哥哥的操弄，只为了让自己更舒服。

他重新环住了Thor的脖子，像终于燃起了激情，尝试着扭腰往下坐，连带着哭腔的喘息都染上了甜腻，每一声沙哑叫声都带着勾人的尾音，他就在Thor耳朵旁边这样叫着，听的Thor心痒痒，于是他狠狠咬了一下Loki的肩头，突然停止了运动。

Loki呆呆的看着他的哥哥，迷茫的大眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，小穴难耐的一收一收，却得不到安慰。

“我累了，Loki，自己动。”雷神挑眉坏笑，一下子仰躺在了柔软的大床上，双手垫在脑后，就这样盯着Loki，好像在看一场色情的好戏。

Loki不可思议的看着Thor，双手撑在他紧实的腹肌上，恼羞成怒：“混蛋……”

“所以自己动，弟弟，我可不会帮你。”Thor低声笑着扶上了Loki的屁股，搓揉他有弹性的臀肉。

Loki咬着下唇，不甘的试着扭动腰身，屁股上上下下，一吞一吐着已经是湿淋淋的，满是淫液的巨物，渐渐的无师自通起来，幅度越来越大，连黑发都晃动着，他好像都快忘记了Thor的存在，只沉浸在让自己舒服的汗毛竖起的快感中。

突然，像是体内肉棒戳到了某个地方一样，Loki颤抖着呜咽了一声，小肉棒抬头更高了些，Thor知道他快要到自己的极限了——一个处子的极限，于是他一下子坐起，把Loki压到身下，摁在柔软的床上，大手抓住了小Loki，指尖轻轻捏住头部。

突然的天旋地转和体内肉棒的扭动让Loki迫不及待的想射了，此时Thor就像把住了他的命脉，Loki的眼泪顿时就涌了出来，他感到一种无助，白暂的皮肤因情欲而红透。

“求我，弟弟，求我我就给你。”雷神的嗓音也因情欲沙哑无比，肉棒被收紧的小穴挤压的太舒服了。

Loki的腿蹭着缠上Thor的腰，屁股向上挺去，泪眼蒙蒙的开口：“求你了……哥。”

Thor感觉鼻血都快出来了。

他送开了手指，却是握住了Loki的肉棒上下撸动，下身又动起来，一下一下的向小穴深处狠狠的顶着，Loki这时候叫都叫不出来了，一种灭顶的高潮袭击了他。Thor托住他后颈，和自己又交换了一个吻，不一会，淅淅沥沥的精液撒在了Loki自己的小腹上，粘在了Thor的手上，Loki的身体止不住的颤抖着，连双目都微微翻白，浑身像卸了力的瘫在床上，穴肉倒是紧缩到了极致，挤压着Thor的肉棒，逼得他舒服的倒吸一口气。

Thor使劲的顶开Loki的软肉，他感觉自己也处在爆发的边缘了。他一下子咬住Loki的耳朵，一只手揉着他的胸脯。

“叫哥哥。”Thor低吟，呼出的热气厮磨在Loki耳边。

“哥……”

“再叫。”Thor又使劲顶弄两下。

“啊哈……别，别顶了……哥……哥哥。”

Thor吻了吻Loki的泪水，低吼一声，在弟弟体内爆发。

Loki被烫的几乎蜷缩起来，两手抓住了哥哥结实的手臂，身体又无力的弹回去。

“Thor……我爱你。”

情迷意乱之际，Loki模糊的开口，微眯的绿眸对准Thor的湛蓝眼眸，情欲里是融不掉的爱与温柔。

Thor愣了一下，他用一个绵长的吻来回应所爱之人。


End file.
